Multichip modules are made of a carrier substrate, upon which are mounted a plurality of housing-less IC components and other electronic components such as SMD (surface-mounted device) components. A cover or cap is placed on the carrier substrate to protect the sensitive components from environmental influences. As a rule, the carrier substrate is formed as a multilayer printed circuit board or multilayer ceramic, so that the IC components and the other electronic components can be interconnected by way of several layers of the carrier substrate. The electrical connections of the multichip module are connected by way of vias to solder contacts provided on the bottom side of the carrier substrate which are advantageously shaped in the form of "solder bumps", and are used for the mechanical and electrical connection of the multichip module to correspondingly aligned bonding pads of a card cage. The IC components mounted on the top side of the multichip module, provided as the component side, have a plurality of connecting terminals which are connected to printed circuit traces on the top side of the multichip module. For this purpose, the IC components are pasted or mounted in another suitable manner on the top side of the module and are connected by way of bonding wires to terminal connections integrated in the printed circuit traces. To suppress the transmission of electromagnetic interference, it is further known to connect discrete resistors to the individual connecting circuit traces of an IC-component that are joined to the bonding wires. These resistors must be placed on the multichip module outside of the area needed for mounting the respective IC component. A disadvantage of the previous related art is that the surface of the multichip module needed for mounting the IC component must be larger than the base area of the IC component, in order to avoid damage to the circuit elements and individual components on the top side of the module when mounting the IC. Since printed circuit traces and components such as resistors cannot be provided on this surface, it is necessary to enlarge the top surface of the multichip module accordingly, in order to be able to mount all requisite components and printed circuit traces on the top side. Given a multichip module having a plurality of IC's, each and every one of which has numerous connecting terminals which must be connected to interference-suppression resistors, the surface requirement on the top side of the multichip module increases considerably. This has a negative effect on production costs and the size of the module. Furthermore, it is a disadvantage that the discrete resistor components, provided for suppressing interference signals, and their electrical interface connections on the component side of the multichip module take up a relatively great deal of space. It is particularly disadvantageous that the multitude of electrical connections of an IC component to the resistors provided for interference suppression necessitates an increase in the number of layers in the carrier substrate. This, in turn, complicates the design of the circuit-trace layout, disadvantageously affecting the production costs.